TVD Love with the Other Salvatore Brother
by Michelle Fugate-Ivashkov
Summary: Stefan and Elena are having troubles since he has turned back into "The Ripper" and he is refusing to let anyone in. So Elena turns to Damon for help but in the process of that feeling develop. But she is having a hard time deciding whether to be with someone who really wants her or to continue to try and save Stefan from himself.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't wrote anything for this new story yet. I am in the process of doing so. I literally just came up with this idea in my head. I wanted to give you all just a little info before I start writing. If you have anything you want to be in my spin off please just message me and I will do my very best to put what you want in there. Thank you.


	2. The Begining

"Stefan what is wrong with you? Why don't you listen to me?" Elena said trying to get through to Stefan

"Leave Elena…I don't want you here!" He roared back

With tears in her eyes she began gathering her things but as she turned around Damon stood in front of her. He grabbed her arms stopping her from leaving. "Stefan I understand you're being "the Ripper" again but you have no right to tell someone I care about to leave." Damon hissed back at his brother

Dropping the girl he fed on, Stefan turned to Damon and could see the way he held Elena that he had feelings for her. Stefan knew some where in him that his brother had feelings for his girlfriend but never realized it until that moment. This made him extremely angry. "So…you have feelings for her. Well Damon she is all yours." He returned to feeding on the girl

"Stefan will you stop it. You're killing her!" Elena cried

Damon pulled her away, "He isn't going to. Elena listen to me, you need to go home."

"Damon!"

"Elena…go! He isn't going to listen to you. He isn't even going to listen to me. I've been around him like this before, remember. I don't know what I am going to be able to do but I will try everything I can."

"OK. But I want to help."

Knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer he nodded his head then sent her on her way. But before she left, Damon received a hug. That put a smile on his face.

"Damn Stef…I never thought in a hundred years you would tell her to leave. I thought you loved her so much." Damon said with his sarcastic attitude

"You know what Damon," Stefan said as he finished killing the girl, "you can have her. I don't want the responsibility of taking care of her anymore."

"So you would rather be "the ripper" and let Elena get killed. Man you are so selfish. I understand why you want to drink human blood, I do, but you don't have to kill the people in order to do it. Just compel them and have them be your little blood bank. But damn it Stefan I know you love her!"

"Like you do." Stefan answered in a snide tone

"So that's what this is about? Get over it man. We both loved Katherine too. Get over it. She chose you. But you are ruining that." Damon didn't want to hear what Stefan had to say he just left.

Elena arrived home and she really wished her Ant Jenna was still alive so she could have someone to talk to. Jeremy was home but she really didn't want to discuss this with him since he didn't care too much for Stefan right now. But as her brother he asked what was wrong. "Nothing Jer just go to bed."

"Elena I know you. What happened?" He asked as a concerned brother

"Its Stefan he…"

"He's still being the ripper" Damon said

They both turned toward him, "Damon, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"I came to make sure your sister was OK."

"I'm fine, Damon." She gestured to her room so they could talk in private

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back in a little bit." Jeremy informed

"OK just be careful. You have everything you need, right?" Elena asked

"Yea I have it all." He left

Damon and Elena went to her room, "What do you think is going to happen if Stefan keeps up with this? Will he ever be himself again?"

"Elena this is himself. You know the stories, well this is how it looked. I tried talking to him, but he doesn't want help."

"We need to do something."

"Like what? You want to lock him in the cellar?"

"Maybe."

"It's not going to do anything. He is getting out of control and I wouldn't be surprised if he skipped town." Damon expressed

Before she started to cry again she hugged Damon. He really cared for. She knew he had feelings but not realizing how strong. "Thank you Damon."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I really appreciate that you're going to help me."

"I'm not promising anything though. I don't think he wants to get back to his old self…the one you fell in love with."

"I know but I don't want to just throw away what he and I had."

"OK."

"Well I am going to get ready for bed. I'm also going to think of ways to help him."

"You going to be OK here by yourself?"

"Yea. Jer should be back soon."

"Good night Elena."

"Good night Damon." and without realizing what he was doing he kissed her, then quickly disappeared


	3. Next Day

Touching her lips, Elena couldn't believe what happened. Even more than that, she couldn't believe that she wanted him to do it again. Never had she realized that there was some sort of feelings for Damon. That night she dreamt of Damon and all the things that would be different in her life had she only been with him and not Stefan. In some ways, Damon was better for Elena. He wouldn't ever decide to go all-evil because of human blood, since he never stopped drinking it. In addition, he would allow her to make her own decisions without giving her a hard time. Plus she began realizing that he was just so much sexier than Stefan.

"Elena?" Bonnie called out

Opening her eyes, "Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"Well its Saturday and you said that you would help me and Caroline with the school dance."

"Oh crap. Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm." She said still groggy

"It's fine. Caroline is at the school now. But she is going to be pissed if we don't get there soon."

"Alright, just let me get dressed and we can head out."

"I'll wait downstairs."

"OK." Elena decided for the usual jeans and a tank top. And decided on a ponytail. She rushed down the stairs and the quickly left.

Caroline had most of the decorating done by the time they arrived. "It's about time you guys show up. But luckily for me I found some guys to help." Saying with a smile

"You were always good at that." Elena smirked

As they finished the decorating, the band and the final lighting arrived. Caroline put Elena in charge of directing them where to go. "Hey guys, just set the band equipment up on the stage. It doesn't matter where it is, as long as it's up there. And if you guys," she points to the others, "can place one of those lights in each corner of the room and two on the stage that would be great."

"You are so good at being bossy."

"I am not bossy. I was just instructing."

"If that's what you call it."

"Damon…what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you would like an update on our boy."

"Stefan? How is he?"

"Still brooding and not wanting any help but I have devised a plan."

"And I would love to hear it but not here. I gotta help Caroline and Bonnie finish up then I am free. So give me about an hour."

"Oh tonight is the school dance."

"Yes it is. You know that."

"You gotta a date?"

"Damon you know I don't

"Alright well I will meet you at your house and we will talk there."

"Fine."

"Have fun." Damon called out in a sarcastic voice

It only took 45 minutes for them to finish and soon after Elena arrived back at her house. And sure enough Damon was sitting there waiting. Jeremy was there as well but as soon as she walked in her went to his bedroom.

"So…what's going on with Stefan?"

"Well I want to lock him up tonight."

"OK. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to hold him down and that's when you inject him with the Vervain."

"Alright, when?"

"I would say right now but he isn't at the house yet. I will call you when I need you."

"Sounds good."


End file.
